Tokio Hotel Mini Stories
by Tom-Kaulitz-Lover-Forever
Summary: Tokio Hotel mim stories. Just a whole mess of littel stories. Please R&R.
1. Gimme My Candy

"Bill gimme my candy now." I said jumping up and down trying to get my candy.

"Nope." He said holding it higher.

"Tomi can you get my candy for me?" I said doing my puppy dog face.

"What do I get if I get it?" He said not moving off the sofa.

"A kiss." I said.

"Okay fine." He said.

"Never." Bill said running up the stairs.

"I'll get him." I said running after him.

"Gottcha." I said tackling him. " Yeah." I said grabbing my gummybears from him.

"GET OFF ME NOW!" Bill said.

"Nope." me and Tom said together.

"Would you like some more skittels Tom?" I asked.

"I would love some more." He said.

"Bill, Tom, Tay where are you guys?" Gustav said waking up.

"Down the hall." I said.

"Hahahaha..." Gustav said falling on the floor.

"Would you like some candy?" Tom asked.

"Sure." He said sitting on Bill as well.

"By the way Bill. You still have more coming." I said.

"That's what you get for taking her gummybears." Tom said kissing me.

"Guys can you keep it down." Domi said.

"Sure." I said.

"DOMI HELP." Bill screamed.

"Why?" She said coming out of her room.

"He stole my gummybears." I said.

"SO GET OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND!" She yelled.

"Run."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

*Eats Gummybears and thinks*


	2. Hyper Plane Story

_boarding the plane _"Bill Domi no you can't ride on the wing of the plane."

_Seating _"Guys just sit down."

_The First half hour "Shut up about your hair." _

_Ten minutes later "Leave us alone."_

_Twenty minutes later "No well are not going to switch seats with you guys." _

_An hour and a half on the plane "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" _

_Two hours on the plane "If your tierd sleep."_

_Ten minutes later "Bill go to sleep_

_Thrity minuter later "Domi don't give him that."_

_Three hours on the plane "NO YOU GUYS CAN"T FLY THE PLANE!"_

_The last ten minutes "THERE TEN MINUTES LEFT FOR THE LAST TIME BILL!"_

_Getting off the plane "No Bill we wont carry you were all tried."_

_Getting our bags "Bill get your own bags and SHUT UP!"_

_The fight "BILL GET YOUR OWN BAGS YOU TOO DOMI! NO WE ARE NOT GOING TO CARRY YOU!"_

_The i'm sorries "We're sorry too."_

_The getting home "Peace and quiet."_

_????????????????????????_

_LOL plane time. Never get hyper on a plane NEVER! *If you have ideas message me them please.*_


	3. Geogr's Candy

"No guys you can't have more candy." Gustav said to me, Domi, Tom and Bill.

"Why not?" We asked.

"Let's see, Tay and Domi and Bill have each had four bags of gummybears, two bags of sour skittels and skittel, both kind of m&m's and four hershey bars. Tom has had eight bags of skittels." He said.

"Well thats what you get for leaving us alon in a house with all that candy." Domi said.

"By the way that was Georg's candy." He said walking out.

"Were in trouble." I said.

"GUYS WERE'S MY CANDY!" Georg yelled coming down stairs.

"We eat it." I said hiding behind my boyfriend Tom Domi hide behind her BF Bill.

"YOU WHAT!" He said running at us.

"Run!" I yelled.


	4. Your Dead

Tay POV

"BILL!" I yelled going into his room.

"What?" He asked.

"WHERE ARE MY SHOES!"

"I don't know." He said smiling.

"I KNOW YOU HAVE THEM!" I yelled even loader.

"I don't have have them."

"Fine be that way i'll just take all your eyeliner." I said going around the room. I know where he hid all his eyeliner.

"I have more." He said holding up a box. I quickly took it. "Dang it that was my last box's." He said as I left.

"Bring me my shoes and you get your eyeliner." I said walking out.

"Wait!" He yelled.

"WHAT?" I yelled coming through the door again.

"Here have your shoes." He said handing me a garbage bag.

"Here." I said hading him a bag.

"Thank you." He said as I left.

"BILL THESE ARE TOM'S SHOES!" I yelled.

"BILL THESE ARE TAY'S SHOES!" Gustav yelled coming the room.

"BILL THESE ARE GEORG'S SHOES!" Tom yeled coming in.

"BILL THESE ARE GUSTAV'S SHOES!" Georg yelled coming in.

"YOUR DEAD!" We all yelled together.

"DOMI HELP!" BIll yelled for his girlfriend who was in the shower.

"What did you do this time?" She asked coming in.

"Get off him!" She yelled.

"NO!" All the boys said well there sitting on Bill well I sit on Tom's lap.

"Run!" I yelled when she started to ran at us.


	5. Monkeys Can Drive?

Tay's POV

"Can't the monkey drive faster?" I asked.

"HECK YA!!!" The Monkeys said speeding up.

"You'll never take us alive!" Bill, Tom, Georg and Gustav yelled as they started to throw water balloons at the cop.

***Everyone laughing!* **

"This is the best idea you guys have had so far!" I yelled. The guys had seen this in a movie and we decided we wanted to try it!

"Yup!" Everyone else said together.

"Why is there a giant banana?" Domi asked.

$The End!$

"Oh good it was just a dream." I said getting up.

"Go faster!" Domi was yelling at a monkey.

"Tay help!" Gustav said handing me some balloons filled with paint.

"Gimme a paint ball gun!" I said going off at the cops with paint!

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

WARNING DO NOT TRY WHAT I JUST WROTE ABOUT!!! I REPEAT DO NOT TRY THIS!!!

R&R

Tay!


	6. At the most five years!

Tay's POV

"twinkies!" Gustav said curdled up in a little ball in the corner of the room. He was hugging a box of twinkies as he cried.

"Gustav whats wrong?" I asked going over to him.

"I need twinkies!" He said still curdled up.

"Tom just went shopping and got some more." I said as he ran pass me and downstairs.

"TWINKIE!" I heard him yell.

"What the heck?" I asked as I came down the stairs to find he had finished the twinkies in about forty seconds.

"He ran down here and eat all the twinkies in twenty seconds." Bill said looking at his stop watch.

"That's faster then the last time by three seconds!" Georg said writing it down on a piece inside Gustav Twinkie drawer.

" You guys record them?" I asked pushing Tom out of the way.

"Yeah if he eats ten boxes in five second then he get in the world record book!" Bill said hopping up and down well clapping his hands like three year old before they get candy.

"Guys he just broke down the door and is now running around yelling for twinkies." Tom said looking kinda scared and sad at the same time.

"The cops will get him soon." I said.

"What are we going to do about a drummer?" Bill asked.

"I will!" I said jumping up and down with my hand raised.

"EAT TWINKIE COPPERS!" Gustav said blasting the cops with twinkies and something else I think milk.

"There is no hope for him is there?" I asked more like stated.

"Nope." The other guys said together.

"How much jail do you think he's gonna get?" Bill asked.

"Five years at the most." A cop said coming up to us.

"We gonna all pay for bail together?" I asked.

"Sure." They said grabbing chairs so we sat there and watched him get taken away.

-The End-

R&R

Come on I will write a one shot for you if you review!


	7. THAT WAS FOR MY MAKEUP AND THIS IS

Bill's POV

I got really borad so I had fourteen enrgy drinks! Usally they only let me have one ar two a week I don't know why. Well still really hyper I decided to write ways to annoy Tom.

I got up grabbed my super glue, make-up and camera. I went into Tom's room I want to were he keeps his guitar picks. I grabbed twenty one for each nail. I did his nails sticking guitar picks on each nail feet and hands. Then I did his make-up took a few photo and got out of there.

I then put everything back in my room and went to try and go to sleep.

-Tom's POV-

I woke up the next day and went to take a shower still asleep. I got into the bathroom and walked pass the mirror. I thought I saw make-up on my face. I went to look again and yup. "BILL!" I yelled running out of the bathroom and nearly taking down his door when I went into his room.

"Can I help you?" He asked loooking up at me from finishing getting ready.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled chasing him downstairs passed our mom and Gordon. I could hear Gordon and mom laughing as I chased a screaming Bill.

"HELP!" Was all he screamed as I chased him outside I tackled him right into the pool. "LOOK AT MY HAIR! YOU RUINED IT AND MY MAKE-UP!" He yelled grabbing my neck.

"YOU SUPER GLUED GUITAR PICKS TO ME AND PUT MAKE-UP ON ME!" I yelled grabbing him. I picked him up pushed him under. He drug his nail into my neck as he went down taking me with him.

"GUYS STOP!" I heard someone yell. I let go of Bill to see Domi and Taylor standing there with our mom. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my neck.

"THAT WAS FOR MY MAKE-UP! THIS IS FOR MY HAIR AND CLOTHING!" Bill said punching me in the face. He then went to get out but I grabben him and pushed him under again. This went on for waht seemed like hours.

Tay's POV

"Thats it i'm going in." I said coming out in one of tom's shirts and swim trunks you can barly see them.

"Me too!" Domi said in a set of Bill's trunks with a shirt. I jumped right on Tom. Domi did the same to Bill. "STOP FIGHTING!" We yelled in there ears.

"NEVER!" The shouted back. So I Pushed Tom one way well Domi pushed Bill the other way. It worked for about ten seconds.

"Simone help please!" Domi yelled.

"Gordon help me please!" I yelled they came out and helped us grab the twins.

They just broke free and started fighting again.


	8. Now I only have 10,221 socks

**Tay's POV**

" STUPID DRYER!" I said kicking it with my foot.

"Why are you yelling at the dryer?" Tom asked going into the laundry room.

"It ate my knee high sock!" I said kicking it again.

"Stop kicking the dryer!" He said grabbing me before I could do it again.

"But it ate my sock!" I said holding up the leg the didn't have a sock.

"You have a million other socks!" He said walking away!

"I ONLY HAVE 10,221 NOW THANKS TO THE DYRER!"

"You keep count of how many socks you have why?" Bill asked coming up behind me with Domi.

"I love knee high socks now if you don't mind I have a sock to get back!" I said walking away.

**Later that day...**

I went back into the laundry room after finding a hammer. I climb behind the dryer and started hitting it with the hammer. Just then Tom walked in.

"Get out from behind the dryer!" He said grabbing me.

"No! I have a sock to rescue! It all alone and calling out for me to help it!"

"What!"

"It's afarid of the dark and being alone!" I said. "So let me rescue Clarisse!"

"You name you socks!"

"Yes! Now let me go!"

"Fine but I'm taking this!" He said taking me hammer. I thought of something else I could do! I got some food and water! I then opened the dryer door and sat in the dryer!

Tom's POV

I couldn't find Tay anywhere then I remember the dryer. I went into the laundry room to find the door open and Tay inside eating pizza.

"Why are you in our dryer?" I asked her.

"I'm not leaving until I get my sock back!"

"I'll get you sock."

"Promise!" I said coming out.

"Promise!"


	9. Dog Name Fights

Tay's POV

"Squishy!" I shouted finally after five minutes. Trying to think of a name for a puppy is hard.

"Where did you come up with squishy?" Gustav asked. The boys have gotten a pug puppy for my birthday.

"From the movie Finding Nemo. I quote 'I shall call him squishy and he shall be mine and he shall be my squishy.' Well in this case she will be squishy." I said smiling.

"I think its cute," Bill said.

"You would since you named your new dog Fluffy." Georg said. Its true Bill while they were getting my puppy at the pound had to get the miniature poodle. His name is now Fluffy for short. His full name is Sir Fluffy Cuddle Smokey.

"For short!" Bill defend himself.

"Like his full name is any better. I mean who names their dog Sir Fluffy Cuddle Smokey." This earned Tom a cowboy boot thrown at his head. Followed by the other one then Gustav's drum stick. Which got Bill hit upside the head by Gustav. Well they were fighting I was looking at my pug. I decided I would call her Almond because of her coloring. Then I looked at my other pug puppy. The new question was what to name her. I quickly decided on Marsh mellow. She is all white so I couldn't argue with naming her after something I love.

"I have decided on what to name my dogs. Almond is the beige one and Marsh mellow is the white one." I said smiling.

"See now those are good names for you dogs. Especially since they go with their gender!" Tom yelled they last part Bill's way. Bill was out of things to throw so he just tackled Tom. I got up to try and stop the fight but was just pulled into it. Once Gustav and Georg were done laughing at the twins fighting. Plus seeing me in the middle of the fight. They get up to break up the fighting. I then had to ask the question that was on my mind.

"So what are Gustav and Georg naming their dogs?" I asked. I got back two simple answers.

"Burger!" Gustav said.

"Bass!" Georg shouted. This just lead into another argument about who had the best name. I took mine and Tom's two pug puppies upstairs before breaking out the water guns. That made the guys calm down. Well for a minute before they cam after me.


End file.
